


lazy

by asmaanixx



Category: Ishq Mein Marjawan 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Lazy Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: Vansh has grown a new found appreciation for lazy Sundays.
Relationships: Riddhima/Vansh Raisinghania
Kudos: 5





	lazy

Sunday.  
  


A day of resting.

A day where families got together for brunches.

A day where friends went out to have a little bit of fun before they got sucked into the drudges of work life.  
  


Vansh used to consider himself separate from the whole concept of Lazy Sunday.

It simply didn’t work for him.

Every single second was extremely precious to him, and to waste it doing nothing, was simply impermissible.  
  


Until Riddhima became his wife, that is.  
  


He didn’t need to wait for every Sunday to be with his wife, but it somehow became a day that he found himself looking forward to.  
  


He supposed it was the quiet nothings that called out to him.

Like Riddhima lying in his arms, and staring at their interlocked fingers.

Or him rubbing circles into her soft skin as she slept.  
  


Or maybe it were moments like now, where they did nothing but kiss each other.  
  


Slow.

Soft.

Languid.  
  


Moments where time really did come to a stand still.

Moments where there was nothing else in the world except her and him.  
  


Maybe he loved taking care of his wife the most.

Such a small little thing, yet she was nothing less than a firecracker.

If Vansh was fire, then she was the oxygen who kept breathing life into him.  
  


Always so eager to try something new.

Always making sure she herself was pleasured, and gave it right back in equal amounts.  
  


“What’s so funny?” She asked, lightly scratching the back of his head.

“Hmm?”

“I felt the smile in your kiss. What were you thinking about?”  
  


In between kisses, he answered, “You.”

“Good.” She whispered, gently nibbling on his bottom lip.  
  


His smile grew wide as he kissed her again.

And again.

And again.   
  


Lazy Sundays?

Not so bad.


End file.
